


Pain in the ass and the best company

by Chuluchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends, Flirting, Floo Network, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, School Reunion, Teasing, The Owlery (Harry Potter), Whiskey - Freeform, winter night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluchan/pseuds/Chuluchan
Summary: Ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts, there's a reunion of students from Harry's and Draco's year.“Is it really you? The boy that thought I was pure evil?” He smirked, eyeing Harry with false incredulity.“I never thought you pure evil.” Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry continued. “I thought you spoiled arrogant self-important wanker.”Draco chuckled despite feeling he should be offended. Harry grinned, too, for a moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: FINISHED STORIES √





	Pain in the ass and the best company

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, my dearest friend! I really hope you like this ;) Just some silly fluff as always (what would you expect from me?) but I shall hope that's all right for Christmas :)
> 
> Oh, and thank you, Al, for finding all the stupid mistakes. Your suggestions were most helpful!

/// _Draco_ /// 

“Hi, Draco. How are you doing?“  
  
Draco was shocked at the nonchalant use of his first name and searched for any underhanded intentions in the all too familiar face and yet the only thing he could see was open honesty and friendly curiosity.  
  
“Fine… thank you.” He replied slowly, staring back into the bright green eyes. If it was anybody else from the Hogwarts reunion asking him, he could wrap his mind about it, but _Potter_?  
  
“You look fantastic.” Harry’s lips quirked into a small smile while his eyes soaked up Draco’s face, hair and figure. “Time wasn’t as magnanimous with everyone else.” Harry said solemnly, turning his head, he let his eyes flit around the room. Taken aback by the unexpected flattery, Draco followed Harry’s gaze. He took in the large room where the reunion of their year, of those who survived the battle of Hogwarts, took place. It was true, Draco conceded, when his eyes landed on people who were ten years older than they were when they left school. Some men already had daddy bellies and first signs of receding hairline and a few women who were once comely girls worth fighting over at the tender age of seventeen wore a world-weary tired-mother looks now, deep lines marring their complexion. When his eyes returned, he found a rueful smile on the lips of his former rival. Draco’s manners prompted him to repay the compliment.  
  
“I suppose not but then, it wasn’t cruel to yourself either.” He didn’t lie.  
  
“Have to keep up the appearance for the media, don’t I?” Harry teased, self-mockingly, looking down at his fitting dark grey waistcoat and legs clad in black pants.  
  
“Oh, ‘The Sexiest Man Of The Year’ was it?” Draco supplied helpfully.  
  
“Stupid Quibbler.” Harry grimaced. To divert the attention from the embarrassing poll, he gestured towards Draco’s empty glass.  
  
“One more drink?” And Draco found himself willing to accept the offer.  
  
“Yes, why not.”  
  
This is surreal, Draco thought to himself but followed Potter to the bar.  
  
“What are you drinking?” Harry asked easily.  
  
“Laphroaig.”  
  
Harry’s eyebrow twitched up but then he turned to a barman.  
  
“So, one of that and I’ll have another shot of Firewhiskey.” He ordered. They both looked as the man behind the bar filled new tumblers.  
  
“Here you go, gentlemen. That’s two galleons and nine sickles.” Came announcement of an unsplit sum.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry silenced him with a raised hand, looking him in the eye for a split of second before speaking.  
  
“These are on me.” He said and pulled out a pouch of money.  
  
“Only if the next are on me.” Draco conditioned. Drinking with Harry Potter Draco could live with but letting him pay for him was another thing completely.  
  
Harry smiled a warm amused smile, opening the purse and handing the given amount of money to the bartender.  
  
They took their glasses, Draco turning his atop of the bar idly, Harry harbouring his in both hands, looking pensive.  
  
“It’s been so long…” Harry reminisced when the silence stretched between them. Draco’s eyes narrowed, head tilted slightly to side as he focused on the frenemy.  
  
“I don’t know, I have a feeling I see you every now and then, with all those pictures of you in the newspapers.” He let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Harry didn’t turn, merely looked sideways to spy out his expression. His eyes returned to his drink and he pretended an intense interest in it as he shrugged noncommittally.  
  
“Once I thought it great. The way girls were mooning over me.” A sad smile played on his lips at the sentiment. “I don’t have to say that was naïve at best. And ever since Rita Skeeter’s stalking in the fourth year my relationship with media has been very reserved.” Harry turned to look at him. “Well, at least from my side.” He sighed resignedly.  
  
“I remember that.” Draco surprised himself by saying. “That must have been hard.” His look strayed briefly from an eye contact he held with Harry, feeling a tug of shame for the role he played in it.  
  
“It was real pain in the ass.” Harry shared with a deep feeling.  
  
Draco could not help the genuine smile tugging at his lips at the blunt assessment. Then a notion crossed his mind and left him feeling cold and heavy despite the burning of the whiskey in his throat.  
  
“So was I, wasn’t I?” He asked.  
  
The wry humour trickled away from Harry’s face as he considered Draco’s words.  
  
“Well, you could say that.” He admitted. Draco appreciated the honesty.  
  
“I am sorry. I am sorry for the things I did to you back then.” There were so many. Draco ten years younger would never do something as apology. He was much more mature now, knowing that sincerity was not a weakness.  
  
Harry stayed silent for a long moment, eyes wide.  
  
“To be honest, I wasn’t much better at times.” He said eventually. Now it was Draco’s turn to be startled. “That time, when you cornered me in the Room of Requirement, with Goyle and Zabini – I shouldn’t have called you up on saving me in the Manor. That was a stab in the back. I’m really sorry I did that.” Harry admitted. He looked pained.  
  
“You’ve really changed a lot, haven’t you?” Draco mused, nearly speechless in the face of the latest development.  
  
“Seeing Snape’s memories made me think. Things are rarely as black’n’white as people would like them to be.” Harry’s words were so heavy with meaning that Draco couldn’t help but try to lighten the conversation.  
  
“Is it really you? The boy that thought I was pure evil?” He smirked, eyeing Harry with false incredulity.  
  
“I never thought you pure evil.” Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry continued. “I thought you spoiled arrogant self-important wanker.”  
  
Draco chuckled despite feeling he should be offended. Harry grinned, too, for a moment.  
  
“Why have you hated me so much?” Harry asked quietly.  
  
Draco shifted his look between Harry and the glass in his hand and Harry again.  
  
“I was envious.”  
  
“That’s comical coming from someone who was pampered by his parents like nobody else I know.” Harry said but he did not laugh. He did not even smile.  
  
“Well, it’s true.”  
  
A silence stretched between them once again.  
  
“So you tortured me… because you wanted to be me?” Harry asked, breaking it. Draco considered what he should reply.  
  
“Well…” He settled on in the end. “You were famous, arrogant and stupidly brave, always receiving special treatment and yet being a subject of everyone’s undue affections and steadfast loyalty.” Draco frowned and continued reluctantly. “…And I wanted to be your friend but that was the one thing I couldn’t have, could I?” They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
“I hurt your pride.” Harry acknowledged, speaking softly. It was difficult for Draco to keep a straight face, to not flee from the truth once it was pronounced.  
  
“More than once. Pride is very important thing for Malfoys, you know.” Draco admitted, feeling the tightness in his jaw, wishing for Harry to understand at least this once.  
  
They finished their drinks in silence. Draco hailed the bartender for refill, keeping his promise and paying for them.  
  
“So…” Draco wondered how well would be a personal question received and then decided to go for it. “What about you and Ginevra?”  
  
Harry’s eyebrows flicked up at the topic but he seemed unperturbed.  
  
“I think you already know from the newspapers.” He sighed but didn’t come across as sad. “It didn’t last long. Sometimes, things just don’t work, no matter how hard you try. It was a teenage love and it didn’t work once we weren’t teenagers anymore.” He obviously made his peace with that.  
  
“I see.” Well, that last bit was not volunteered to any media. Draco nodded his understanding and sipped from his refilled tumbler. His eyes strayed to get caught on a rather bizarre scene.  
  
“Is that Finnegan?” Draco pointed at a man who had to do something exceedingly stupid because he ended up with what looked like scorched eyebrows and was currently coughing red smoke. An image of the unfortunate Gryffindor who caused one too many small explosions and spontaneous combustions back in the day promptly arose in his mind. Harry turned to look.  
  
“Yes, it is.” He confirmed with bewilderment, watching one of the women, presumably his wife to fuss over the man. Then his eyes returned to Draco.  
  
“What about you?” Harry asked next. And really, Draco should have expected that question. It still caught him by surprise.  
  
“Me? Why?” He grimaced, letting a small weary smile through.  
  
“Don’t tell me such a dashing man does not have throngs of women trying to earn his attention?” Harry winked, a smile in his eyes lighting up his whole face. Draco gulped. He cleared his throat discreetly before speaking.  
  
“Well, no, not really.” He said, feeling the intensity of Harry’s eyes on him. “Not that there isn’t an insinuation once in a while…” He trailed of and shrugged with one shoulder and Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at that, full of good humour. And then, suddenly, as a realization dawned on him, Harry’s face fell and adopted almost sickly pallor.  
  
“Is that because you used to be a Death Eater?” He asked without further ado, bold and unmannered Gryffindor that he was.  
  
“Yes and no. Most of the people still have issues with that but many others got over it. It’s been many years now. The main reason that ladies do not try to win my fancy is that I am not going to return it.” Draco watched Harry’s forehead crease with heavy thinking, enjoying his confusion. He spared him the hassle. “And that would be because I am gay.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened comically before he reigned his reaction in. Draco smirked into his glass.  
  
“Oh, OK. Cool.” Harry stammered awkwardly and took a large gulp of his whiskey before he found out his glass was empty. “One more?” He asked hopefully.  
  
  
/// _Harry_ ///  
  
They drank six shots each, reminiscing about school days and skirting on their lives after the war. Harry all but ignored all the rest of his former classmates, being way too engrossed in the conversation with the man with whom he barely exchanged a word out of taunting and mutual insults in their school days. Malfoy was fascinating. Harry wondered how much of that was a change that took place in the last ten years and how much was just something he never noticed about the man, being too invested in their mutual disdain.  
  
When he came to the reunion, he didn’t expect them to exchange a single word, in the not-so-definite case they were both in attendance. And then he saw him, all relaxed, if a bit insecure, as he chatted with some Ravenclaw. There weren’t many former Slytherins as it was, but Harry noticed a few amongst the swarm of former Hogwarts students.  
  
Harry made a round, talking to both his ongoing friends, teachers and people he hasn’t seen in years, but then he noticed Draco, leaning back against a wall, not really having anyone else to talk to, his pale eyes roaming the room. Gathering his courage, Harry walked over to him. And four hours later he still didn’t feel like breaking that conversation.  
  
Now he thought of it, it was strange that no one came by trying to steal his attention for themselves. He was glad they didn’t. It had to be strange to see the two of them engaged in long private conversation, he supposed but did not care. Draco’s grey eyes were warm on him, a small smile tugging up at the corner of his lips every now and then. After all the animosity between them it was a nice change. Enjoying it beyond his own expectation, Harry didn’t want the night to end, no matter how childish that wish was.  
  
As the time flew by and more whiskey was poured, Harry was feeling increasingly hot and wobbly. Vaguely, he started to dread the moment he would have to get home. It was clear he was not up to safe Apparition, not to mention the anti-apparition wards in the castle, but the thought of Floo made his stomach turn upside down and he had a growing feeling he won’t be able to keep its contents in, if he was to be squeezed in the whirlwind that accompanied travelling with magical dust through a net connecting multiple fireplaces.  
  
“I’d use some fresh air.” He decided suddenly.  
  
“Oh, of course.” Draco looked up, insecurity flashing over his face before he covered it up with mild indolence.  
  
“Would you like to keep me company?” There was no mistaking of a flicker of pleasure in Draco’s eyes. He did not say anything but rose gracefully from his seat across from Harry and gathered his coat.  
  
The air outside was freezing and Harry felt better immediately as he took a lungful of it. It hurt his throat and lungs, but he felt invigorated by its cold sting. The sound of crunching snow drew his eyes back to the tall dark figure by his side.  
  
“Would you mind a walk?” Harry asked him.  
  
Draco looked pointedly at his patent leather shoes.  
  
“As long as you keep away from deep snow.” He acquiesced. Harry’s chest warmed at that. He slowly started up a path of packed snow. The night was so peaceful out there. He did not realize how much he missed Hogwarts until then. He took another deep breath to suppress the sudden ache.  
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He watched as Draco too turned his head to take in all their surroundings.  
  
“It is.”  
  
“I wish I could return. I miss the place.” Harry voiced his longing. He paused. “The homework not so much…” He admitted.  
  
Draco chuckled softly.  
  
“Me, neither.” He sniffed the cold air, looking up at the towers. “Would you like to take a look at the Owlery?” He turned to Harry and Harry smiled.  
  
  
/// _Draco_ ///  
  
The winter night was bloody freezing, the fact that the Hogwarts castle dominated a top of a high hill only served to invite gusts of numbingly cold wind. And yet, at the same time it felt special. Draco could not believe that Potter, the righteous, self-assured brat whom he couldn’t stand turned into a rather decent companion.  
  
They conquered the last couple of stairs into the Owlery and Draco looked around, enchanted by silent swish of feathers as the owls left and returned to their perch places with their nocturnal prey. Except for occasional hoot, the place was so quiet that Harry’s heavy breaths echoed within the domed space. Draco turned back to him, amazed how flushed and sweaty Harry looked from the climb. Draco watched him as he fought his breathing to slow down.  
  
“I forgot how many stairs lead up here.” Harry admitted breathily.  
  
“Seems to me you are getting old – short breath, short memory and all.” Draco replied conversationally as he peered out at snow-covered castle grounds, frozen lake and a dark forest stretching beyond.  
  
“We’re the same year.” Harry pointed out, joining him at the windowsill.  
  
“A man is as old as he feels.”  
  
“And how old do you feel? Twelve?” Harry poked him with his elbow.  
  
Draco huffed, masking a laugh threating to spill out.  
  
“And you, Mr. Potter?” He prodded.  
  
Harry seemed to contemplate it seriously.  
  
“I feel like seventeen, doing crazy stuff I didn’t dare doing since after the war.”  
  
Their eyes met. Draco didn’t know what to say. And then: “It took me by surprise, too.”  
  
He looked around once more before he turned to Harry.  
  
“I think we should head back inside before we turn into icicles.”  
  
Harry nodded, already shuddering as he wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to keep at least some of the warmth to himself before it would dissipate into the cold night.  
  
  
/// _Harry_ ///  
  
The crowd dwindled to last few people, talking animatedly or sipping tiredly at their beverages. It was time to go home, Harry realized. He himself could already feel weariness deep in his bones. His gut made an unhappy flip and this time it was not from an excess of alcohol. He suppressed a sigh.  
  
“Draco?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking…”  
  
“Were you?” Draco gave him a doubtful look.  
  
“Yes.” Harry let out a laugh and dealt Draco a light punch into his upper arm for his bother.  
  
“So I wondered whether you’d like to continue this conversation?”  
  
“You mean at another time?” Draco said mildly, understanding dawning onto his features.  
  
Harry really should have said yes - ‘yes, that would be great’ - but he had something else on mind. And it might have been a bit too bold and little crazy but that’s what he did that night, wasn’t it?  
  
“Or you could come over to my place. I have very comfortable armchairs and some port wine.” He suggested, holding his breath in expectation.  
  
Draco pondered it for a while before he replied.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Harry’s heart hammered in his chest.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Draco bit his lip.  
  
“The Floo?” He asked eventually. Harry answered with a grin.  
  
As they stood in front of the large fireplace, Harry scooped up the Floo powder and threw it into the fire. Then he took Draco’s elbow, nudging him in.  
  
“You first.” Draco did not protest.  
  
Harry carefully recited their destination and Draco repeated it after him, disappearing in the bright green flames. Harry did not waver and repeated the motions, stepping in and following suit.  
  
When the Floo Network finally spat him out into his own cosy living room, he felt relieved. Draco was waiting just two steps away and greeted him with a smile.  
  
“Sit down.” Harry ordered. “I’ll get the wine.”  
  
Draco picked one of the armchairs near the fireplace, making himself comfortable. Harry left and returned with a pitcher of water and four glasses, two large for water and two small for wine, the wine being a dark ruby liquid in a thick ornamental bottle. Leaving the tray on a low table between them, he sat down across from Draco. Then he poured the wine and filled one of the glasses with water as well. Offering the wine to his companion, Harry himself appropriated the glass of water. Reclining into the soft cushioning of his own chair, he rested his head against a side headrest, while gulping at the cold liquid. Draco swirled the wine around the glass, appreciating its colour, sniffed at the contents and then he brought the glass of port wine to his lips. He made a humming sound of agreement.  
  
“Do you often have late night visits like this?” He asked casually.  
  
“No. Actually, you are the first.” Harry answered honestly. “Well, if you don’t count Ron and Hermione, obviously.”  
  
“Obviously.” Draco repeated after him with a wry smile. “…They’re married now, aren’t they?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Yes, happily so.”  
  
“Isn’t it a bit lonely?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, they have each other but you haven’t been dating anyone since you broke up with the Weasley girl. Have you?” Draco explained, inquired.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
“There hasn’t been anyone. Anyone with whom I’d feel wanted for who I am and by that I don’t mean a hero of the wizarding world.” Harry assured grimly.  
  
“You are too conceited, you hero.” Draco nudged his shin with a tip of his shoe.  
  
“Maybe that’s why I feel so good around you.” Harry suggested.  
  
“Maybe.” Draco conceded. “Or maybe you finally uncovered my irresistible charm.” He added and sent a blinding grin Harry’s way.  
  
“Maybe.” Harry agreed weakly.  
  
  
/// _Draco_ ///  
  
Draco was tired and comfortable. He watched Harry’s eyelids falling shut, resulting into the man squinting as he tried to keep his eyes open.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You are too tired, I should go.”  
  
He saw a flicker of remorse on Harry’s face, his lips curling into a pout before he frowned and nodded.  
  
“I am sorry, I didn’t get much sleep lately.” Harry apologized.  
  
“Then why do you insist on talking until the wee hours of the morning is beyond me.”  
  
Harry looked away and blushed.  
  
Draco rose from his armchair, grieving the loss of comfort. Harry stood up as well.  
  
“Perhaps, you could stay in a guest room, if you would like to.” Harry offered, bleary eyed.  
  
“Maybe next time.” Draco smiled.  
  
“Will there be next time?” Harry asked, pinning him with abruptly intense gaze, searching Draco’s eyes for answer. “Sooner than in the next ten years?” He demanded, the faint joke undercut by the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
“As strange as it is to admit, I have actually enjoyed your company quite a bit.” Draco replied with a mild frown.  
  
A smile tugged at Harry’s lips.  
  
“Have you now?” Harry teased as he stepped closer.  
  
“No, I just really like to make myself suffer.” Draco deadpanned.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Until next time then?” He offered hopefully.  
  
Draco nodded and extended a hand. Harry took it and then a moment later Draco was enveloped in a warm hug. He froze, then made himself relax as he awkwardly wound his own arms around Harry’s back.  
  
“Take care.” Harry whispered and let go.  
  
“You, too.” Draco croaked out.  
  
When he composed himself, Draco took a pinch of the Floo dust and turned the flames to emerald green before stepping into them. He looked at Harry, the raven hair still messy, the green eyes still so green and invested. He let himself smile one last time before he recited the address and the Floo swept him away.


End file.
